


The One Where Joey Teaches Chandler How to Hug

by Alex_is_On_Fire



Category: Friends, Friends (TV), Friends TV
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, SUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_is_On_Fire/pseuds/Alex_is_On_Fire
Summary: Chandler gets told by Janice his hugs are really awkward. So he asks Joey to teach him how to hug. They possibly get a little too comfortable.





	

“Hey, Joe?” Chandler broke the silence in the apartment. Joe hummed in response, not taking his eyes off the food he was eating. Nor did he stop eating, to be frank.

Chandler paused, not quite sure how he was going to continue the conversation. He’d had it all planned out in his head, but that had all gone within the few seconds it took him to actually start talking.

“Are my hugs awkward?” Joey froze, his fork full of food stopping half way towards his mouth. He dropped the fork, the metal clattering with the plate. The dark brunette scratched his head as he tried to come up with a reasonable answer.

“Is this one of those times where I’m supposed to tell you that your hugs are awesome and comfortable or am I supposed to tell you the truth? Because I really don’t know…” He trailed off, pushing his plate away from him as if he’d suddenly lost his appetite. He hadn’t, of course. He was Joey. But even Joey realised from the look on Chandler’s face that this probably wasn’t a great time to be eating.

“The truth would be great, thanks.” Chandler smiled sarcastically, crossing his arm over his chest as he stood up. Joey just looked more awkward, rubbing the back of his neck and playing with the hem of his sweater.

“I’m sorry, man. Your hugs are awkward. Doesn’t mean they’re bad or anything, though!” Joey exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. “I still like ‘em. I mean, they’re Chandler hugs. No one gives hugs like Chandler hugs; they’re special.”

Chandler thought over what Joey had said for a moment. He got it, he really did. And what his roommate had said was really sweet. But Janice had still told him that his hugs were awkward. If he knew how to hug properly, surely that would be better?

“Joe, that’s really nice and everything, but can I ask you a favour?” Joey frowned, tilting his head.

“Sure. What d’ya need?

“Can you… Can you teach me how to hug?”

Joey burst out laughing, clutching his stomach and doubling over, one hand on the counter to steady himself, trying his hardest not to fall over. Chandler glared at him, despite Joey not being able to see that because his eyes were clenched shut.

“Not helping, Joey.”

“I’m sorry, man. But no one has ever asked me a favour like that before.” Joey wiped a stray tear from his eye, standing up straight and taking deep breaths as his cheeks returned to their normal colour from the bright red they had just been.

“I got that. But, please? I want Janice, or any girl really, to feel comfortable when I hug them. You know how Rachel was talking about feeling safe in Ross’ arms? I want that!” Joey grinned.

“Awe, Chandler’s going all soppy.” Chandler glared at him again, so Joey put his hands up in surrender. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

“Great, but don’t forget you’re gonna have to be the girl here, ‘kay?” Joey pouted at Chandler’s reminder. “You’re shorter than me anyway, so it shouldn’t be too difficult.”

“Not that much shorter.” Joey grumbled, but stepped forwards towards Chandler. Chandler matched his steps until they were only about a foot apart. “Okay, where do you usually put your arms?”

Chandler took a final step forward, putting his arms under Joey’s armpits and around his back, not even letting his hands cross over or meet. His chin stayed a few inches above Joey’s shoulder, hovering in mid-air. Joey rolled his eyes against Chandler’s shoulder.

“No wonder girls think you’re an awkward hugger.” He sighed, stepping back from the… he didn’t really know what to call it, because it definitely wasn’t an embrace.

“Well then, teach me!” Chandler whined. Joey smirked.

“Your arms go in different places depending on where the girl puts her arms. For example, sometimes if a girl is slightly shorted, she’ll put her arms around your waist or stomach and put her head on your chest, like this.” Joey stepped forward again, bending his knees so that he could perform what he’d just described. “Put your arms around my shoulders, but with one slightly further down than the other so it’s sorta on my upper back.”

Chandler did what Joey told him to do, pulling Joey closer to his chest.

“See, more comfortable?” Chandler nodded in agreement, surprised how easy it actually was. “You don’t have to do it now, but don’t be afraid to put your cheek against the person’s head or your nose in their hair or whatever. Or if they’re tall enough, your chin on their shoulder.”

Chandler shrugged, figuring if he was gonna do this, then he should do it properly. He turned his head to rest his cheek against Joey’s head. Joey glanced up and turned his head the other direction, so that he was facing more towards Chandler.

“Sometimes the girl will put their head this way. If the situation fits it, it’s a perfect time to kiss their forehead.” Joey tried to take a step back, put Chandler pulled him back towards his chest, dropping a kiss onto Joey’s forehead before letting go of him. Joey smiled and chuckled lightly, trying to hide his blush behind an eye-roll as he ran a hand through his hair. He was more surprised at Chandler not making a sarcastic remark than the forehead kiss.

“Now, the other way a girl will hug you, face to face anyway, if with her arms around your neck, like this.” Joey stepped forward once more, wrapping his arms around Chandler’s neck. “Take a guess where your arms are gonna go this time?”

He raised an eyebrow, waiting for Chandler’s response. Chandler didn’t respond verbally, instead folding his arms around Joey’s waist and pulling him in, forcing Joey to tuck his head into Chandler’s neck. Joey didn’t bother explaining the rest of that hug, settling into Chandler’s hold and sighing into his neck.

Chandler smiled, placing a kiss on Joey’s temple before nuzzling his nose into the dark hair.

“I can show you some in-bed cuddling too, if you want?” Joey murmured against Chandler’s skin as they swayed slightly from side to side. Chandler grinned infectiously, letting go of Joey so that he could see him nod, outstretching his hand for his roommate to take. Their fingers laced together, the pair shuffled towards Chandler’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 4am, okay? It's an energy drink and Friends marathon fuelled piece of crap but I love Chandler being awkward and Joey being adorable. 
> 
> Also, I could write a sequel to this about their in-bed cuddling so if ya wanna read one, then please let me know because I'll write it!


End file.
